Electrical connectors with a first male connector component part having a contact meter and a second female connector component part having a contact cage exist. Lear sells them as “MAK System.” With the male connector component part, the contact blade is arranged in a plug connector collar. The contact cage has one or more contact springs that contact the contact blade by using a clamping fit. The contact springs may constrict the electrical current guided through them, which leads to increased ohmic losses, for example. Furthermore, the clamp fit increases thermal resistance, which may facilitate a poor thermal discharge. Furthermore, higher mechanical stress may lead to breakdowns in the electrical connection due to lift-offs or twisters.
Lamella contacts are described in WO 2009/062469 A2. In particular, so-called “dLAM lamella contacts” by dConn Connection Technology GmbH & Co. KG exist. By packing the lamellae, the dLAM lamellae contact can be adapted individually to a particular current load. At the same time, the dLAM lamellae contact may have a high thermal resistance and can be used at up to 170° Celsius. Due to a high normal contact power, it maintains contact during vibrations.